Namikaze Naruto
by Grand Duke Jerot
Summary: It is common for Heroes to have their inner demons... but sometimes, they are their own demons. And in this case, the demon doesn't even know it!


-1Chapter 1.1

Have you ever had that feeling like you don't know yourself? Well, I've felt like that all my life, and I can't figure out why. Every day, I get up out of my bed, and feel as if I am still dreaming. As the day drags on, the feeling fades, but it never leaves completely. It sits in the back of my mind, poking at me, playing with me. I'm pretty sure it's not normal. But then again, I have never lived a normal life.

My name is Namikaze Naruto, the only son of the revered Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. As long as I can remember, I have lived in the Hokage Manor, the most prestigious building in all of Konoha. Even greater in prestige than the Hyuuga manor. I'm not so sure though; the Hyuuga manor is quite nice, at least on the few times I went to banquets there with my dad. Very neat, even neater than the Uchiha manor.

But in the Hokage manor, everything is easy for me. Servants attending to me whenever I need something. The best tutors that money could buy. I had a better education at the age of seven than most kids have by the time they graduate the academy. Now, the day after graduation from the Academy, I can keep up with the paperwork that my father has to do. I find it boring, but I still understand it. Most basic genin couldn't.

I graduated the academy with full honors this year, beating out Uchiha Sasuke this year. Perfect marks on everything. No one has done that in the history of the institution. Most kids who are smarter than the kids their own age just graduated early, like Uchiha Itachi for example. But then again, he's in an insane asylum now. I just wanted to keep level with the people my age, even though it would have been easy to graduate at ten or younger. But even though I stayed with my generation, I am not nearly as popular as Uchiha Sasuke.

Most of the kids are polite to me, but keep distant. Sometimes, the girls giggle about me, but their attention is typically focused on Sasuke. I'm not sure, but I think it's really the dark and brooding complex he has that really attracts the girls. After the incident with his brother, he never really was the same.

My only true friends are the slackers: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. They just care about fun. Eating with Chouji, running around with Kiba, and Shougi with Shikamaru is enough to keep me entertained. They are my best friends, and the closest I get to the Konoha public.

The few times that I have gone outside the manor, I have received very mixed results. Sometimes, I almost get trampled by people who want to "see the wonderful son of the honorable Hokage". Other times, all I get are glares as everyone tries to avoid me. This inconsistency adds to the unreality of my life. I guess that it is part of my father's reputation, he does have many enemies, but in our hometown? Somehow, I think it is different. But, I have to stay brave, just like my father. He killed the Kyuubi, just after I was born. So, I never let myself worry about the looks people give me. It would be silly.

But that's not important now. What is important is that today is the assignment of the teams. This will shape what my life is like for the next five years or so. My teammates will work through the genin and chuunin ranks alongside me, and we would be close for many years after. I won't lie; this is quite possibly the most important part of my life so far.

Chapter 1.2

It is time. Ten o'clock in the morning. Everyone is here. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and I take the back row, sharing it with Shino and Hinata. Those two are the quiet ones of our class. They're some of the best, from the strongest of clans, but they're dead quiet. I can't remember more than a handful of times when they initiated conversations.

In front of us is the rest of the class. They're good kids, but I haven't really talked to them nearly as much. To them, I'm probably as quiet as Shino and Hinata. But among them is a knot of new kunoichi. I can't see what they're fawning over, but that doesn't stop me from knowing. Honestly, I feel sorry for Sasuke. I know I couldn't handle the attention. Pretty soon, I would have begun to ignore them, just like he does. Empathy is such a wonderful tool. It allows you to see 'Underneath the underneath'.

But now, Iruka-sensei walks in the class. Even though he stands respectfully at his desk at the front of the room, the level of volume in the class refusing to change. Iruka clears his throat and calls out to the class,

"Sit down, everyone! I know you're excited about graduating yesterday, but it's time to assign teams!"

Immediately, people found seats and respectfully looked up at the Academy instructor; apparently they have reached the point where they begin to regulate themselves. Less than a week ago, it would have taken much more stringent efforts by Iruka-sensei to get us to pay attention. I guess that once the rank of genin was bestowed upon us, we took things more seriously. We don't see ourselves as kids anymore, we are adults of Konoha.

Iruka is calling out the teams. I listen intently for my name. For the first six teams, no one I knew was called. But, Iruka-sensei calls out the seventh one.

"Team Seven! Namikaze Naruto, Inzukuza Kiba, and Haruno Sakura."

Screams of anguish come from the pink haired wretch known as Sakura. As soon as she found out she wasn't on the same team as her 'Sasuke-kun,' she just crumpled in her seat. I understand how upset she is, but it still feels a bit rude that she would seem so upset over it. I don't know about Kiba and Akamaru, but I know I felt a little bad about it. After Sakura quiets down, Iruka conspicuously clears his throat and continues.

"You three will be instructed by Jiraya, the Toad Sage."

A gasp falls over the entire room. Typical of my father. I think when my mom died, he freaked about raising me right. Ever since, he has gotten me the best of everything. Private tutors, chuunin housekeepers, and now he pulled strings with his old sensei to teach my team. I never asked for it, but honestly, I don't mind too much. Even though many people will be angry for my father's actions, the benefit from having a legendary sensei is undeniable.

Turning in my seat, I grin and quietly high-five Kiba. We're both happy that we at least have one good friend on our team. Life as a genin cell is going to be wonderful. But, just as quickly, we turn back to observe Iruka. Just because we know our teams doesn't mean we're not interested in the other ones. Iruka is calling out the next team.

"Team Eight! Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. You will be instructed by Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat."

Now Sakura cackles evilly as the rest of Sasuke's fan girls angst filled cries permeate the room. While Sasuke remains emotionless, I'm sure that on the inside, he is rejoicing. This is because every team is two boys, one girl. The only girl in the graduating class not interested in him was Hinata. Such a statistical anomaly is unheard of. Even I can't calculate that. Shikamaru may be that intelligent, though. I'll probably ask him later. Team nine is also a whole bunch of nobodies. Then, Team Ten must be…

"Team Ten! Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. You three will be instructed by Sarutobi Asuma, previous bodyguard to the Fire Daimyo."

Yep, knew it. The InoShikaChou team is back for another generation. How do I know, you ask? Well, my father didn't have a whole bunch of storied that his parents told him when he was little. He was an orphan. So, he based some recurring characters after the InoShikaChou team, consisting of Shikamaru's, Ino's and Chouji's parents. They were famous for their compatible styles that allowed them to defeat the most powerful of foes. It is only natural that their children be paired up to continue the tradition. But, still, I feel sorry for Shikamaru.

"It's too bad that you have to have Ino on your team, Shikamaru." I tell him

"Yeah, it's going to be way too troublesome" He replies, not even bothering to raise his head from the desk.

"Those are the teams, please wait for your sensei to arrive!" Iruka calls out to us. Immediately, the door opens up. Two men and a woman walk through the portal. I have never seen them before, but I'm betting that the men are Jiraya and Asuma. I've read about them. Jiraya is overly flamboyant and energetic, and starting to go through his fifties. The man with the white hair and moderately bright red and green clothing obviously matches that description. Then there's Asuma. He's supposed to be a veritable giant, about two meters tall, and has a chain smoking problem. That guy perfectly fits the profile. Jiraya takes the slip from Iruka, and turns toward the class.

"Inzukuza Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Namikaze Naruto. Meet on the roof!" And with that, he disappears in an overly theatrical puff of smoke. I make my quick goodbyes to Shikamaru and Chouji. Kiba and Akamaru do as well. Then, we make our way out of the room as Asuma and the Kunoichi who I don't recognize call their teams. We wait outside for Sakura before making our way up the stairs. The pink haired genin is still obviously distraught.

"It's all your fault, you know." She informs me through her sniffles as we ascend the stairs to the rooftop.

"Huh?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"Konoha tradition is that the highest scoring genin is paired up with the lowest scoring genin." She says "If you hadn't beaten out Sasuke-kun for this years Academy Genius honor, it would have been me, Kiba, and Sasuke-kun!" And once again, she bursts into tears. Once again, I am confused. I don't know whether to yell at her for her rudeness, or attempt to comfort her. I take the easy way out, and just pretend that she isn't there. It's awkward, and I really don't feel comfortable standing next to someone so upset. But, we make it to the roof door, and throw it open, the sunshine assaulting our eyes.

Chapter 1.3

Jiraya sits all three of us down in the rooftop booth. Even though the color is faded, it's surprisingly comfortable, and we sink down into the seats.

"Okay, I believe that introductions are in order." Jiraya tells us. "To keep it simple, let's hear your likes, dislikes, and ambitions."

Immediately, Sakura raises her hand.

"Jiraya Sensei. Can you go first? So we can see what you want us to do?"

Jiraya nods his head.

"All right. My name is Jiraya. I like many things, particularly activities that are inappropriate for minors. I dislike getting on the wrong side of Tsunade. And, for my ambitions… " He gazes past us, his eyes upon the Hokage monument. "I have succeeded any ambitions I set for myself earlier in life."

Damn… he is a super-pervert. I thought that my father was just joking… and I'm named after one of his books.

"Okay, now it's your guys turns." Jiraya tells us. "Pinky, you're first"

Sakura splutters in anger before speaking "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like a certain someone…" She looks away from all of us blushing "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-teme" She glares at me again. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do, being on a team with her. "And as for goals…" She blushes again. I can easily imagine what her goals are, but I'm not really proud of this.

"Okay…" Jiraya says, clearly not impressed with her. I'm not surprised. "Dog-breath, you're up next."

Kiba growls, and moves in his seat like he's going try to hit Jiraya. Immediately, I put a hand on his shoulder. As soon as I do this, he calms down. He knows I'm familiar with the old man. Heck, everyone knows he taught my father! And either he took it as I was reminding him that he is our sensei, that he's a family friend, or the fact that Jiraya could beat him without even really thinking about it. What matters is that he showed restraint.

"My name is Inzukuza Kiba" He says in a barely contained growl. "This is Akamaru. We like chasing cats, eating steak, and playing tag with Naruto. I _hate_ rude people, and cats. My goal is to become the greatest dog-nin ever!" Akamaru yips in agreement.

"Wonderful." Jiraya says. This time, you can tell that he thinks that Kiba is an idiot, but everyone does. The thing I do get from him is that he's impressed by Kiba's enthusiasm. Everyone knows that determination and hard work get one farther than innate talent in the long run. "Finally, the runt."

I just ignored his insult. It was designed as a probe to gauge maturity. By bypassing it, he'll see me as either smart or polite, maybe both. I'm not sure how good at reading he is. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like eating with Chouji, playing Shougi with Shikamaru and tag with Kiba and Akamaru. As for dislikes… I'm not sure what I dislike." Jiraya gives me a raised eyebrow. I shrug. "I've never really met anyone I dislike. I mean, there _are_ people who are rude for me, but I understand the fact that I am the Hokage's son alters the nature of relationships between myself and others. It's not their fault that they feel strained." Jiraya nods. I'm not sure whether he's giving me false confidence or understanding. Damn, it is difficult to read him now that he is focused on me! "My goal is to become a great shinobi, and one day make my father proud. I guess that I might try and become Hokage, then."

He nods at me again. I still can't read him. Honestly, I don't know how I could read him earlier. I guess he didn't expect Sakura or Kiba to read him, and he just turned it up on me. Damn. Everyone overestimates me just because I am the Hokage's son. I may have done well, but I still feel upset whenever I see someone treating me different because of my father.

"Well, this was wonderful." Jiraya tells us. "I think you will make a great team. Honestly, I hope that you three pass the test tomorrow."

"What are you talking about Jiraya-sensei?" Kiba roars "We just graduated yesterday!"

Sakura immediately joins in "Yeah! What do you mean, test?"

Jiraya immediately sighs in exasperation "They didn't tell you? I thought they told you." Noticing the still confused looks on our faces, he decided to elaborate "Even if you graduate, your jounin teacher is supposed to test you. If you pass you become genin. If you fail, it is another year of academy for you guys." Before we can protest, which I am sure Kiba and Sakura want to do, Jiraya stops us. "Calm down, calm down. Even though there is a sixty-six percent fail rate, I am sure that you guys will pass. You've got two of the best students in the class, and a member of a powerful clan." He immediately turns away. "Got to go indulge myself in my likes! Training ground 7 a.m. And remember, no breakfast!" With that, he explodes into a cloud of gas.

"Weird…" Sakura says, her mouth hanging open. I do have to admit, none of us can honestly say that we expected that.

"Well, you guys want to go get some ramen?" I ask them. "You know, celebrate our graduation as a team?"

"Yeah!" Kiba replies. Akamaru yips excitedly.

"And you, Sakura?" I ask, not sure which reply I would prefer.

"No!" she angrily tells me. "I have to go and apologize to Sasuke-kun for not being on his team!" And she storms off. Kiba and I shrug, and head out. No point worrying over a lost cause.

We take the stairs down and leave the academy. Passing the room we were in this morning, we see Sasuke's team and Sakura, our teammate apologizing profusely to him. He's just ignoring her, but if it gives her closure, it isn't all that bad.

We get to the ramen bar and sit down. Ichiraku immediately notices us.

"Ah, honorable son of the Hokage! And Inzukuza-san!" Ichiraku is grinning. He is always grinning. In fact, I cannot think of a single time that I have seen him not grinning. He turns in to the deep kitchen that constitutes the bar behind the seats, and calls out to his daughter. "Ayame-chan! We have two customers. What will you two get?"

"Miso ramen." We both tell him. Immediately I turn to Kiba and exclaim "Jinx! You have to pay!"

Oh yes, today is a good day. I bet that father is proud of me. But to really make him proud, I need to pass tomorrow. Tomorrow will decide everything.

A.N.: Well, I guess I am back. I have decided to work on some first person writing. You don't get it much with Naruto fics. Honestly, I think that the form of first person is much better at conveying a story. If you can, take a look at Naruto: Chronicles of Tsuzaku. It may be filled with OCs, but the storyline is much closer to actual Naruto storyline than other fics. This is a short chapter, expect them to be in the 5000 word range.


End file.
